new kid A student from hell?
by Ishinami Oronaka
Summary: Momiji enters


SOUL EATER FAN FICTION

Chapter 1: New kid. A student from hell?

Maka walks into her class room after the disastrous mission in Italy where soul eater almost lost his life defending her. She sat down next to Subaki and dark star and hung her head as they awaited -stein.

Subaki put a hand on her shoulder and said reassuringly "Don't worry about Soul; he has a strong body and an even stronger soul. If anyway could survive this it is Soul." Subaki smiled and Maka couldn't help but smile back and embrace her good friend. Dark star smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Nothin can kill Soul Eater. He is the best death weapon I've ever seen!" Subaki looked at him sadly and he blushed "of course besides you Subaki! You know I think you're the best death weapon!" She smiled and giggled back at him

"I know you do, I was just kidding" she smiled and Maka laughed a bit. Juts then -stein rolled in on his chair and did his signature first fall over of the day. He stood up quickly and pushed his chair to the right position then sighed saying with a slight pep in his voice "We have a new student today class, welcome Momiji and his weapon Ryuuha!" A boy with long silver hair walked into the room, his ears were covered by his hair and his eyes were normal besides for the slit pupil and the fact that on one eye the red color and black pupil were inverted so the color was black and the pupil was red. He wore an old black trench coat with black shoes, black cargo pants with chains going up and around them and a black skin tight tank top that showed off his chiseled muscles. His weapon was a girl about maka's age in appearance yet much more developed. She wore a red v cut shirt with fishnet under it. She had a short skirt with fishnet leggings and black shinobi shoes. She had blood red eyes like a cats and she had long and beautiful crimson hair. The boy looked over the room and saw the seats next to Maka and walked up and sat down, still leaving the spot for soul.

Maka looked at him and smiled "HI! My name is Maka, nice to meet you Momiji and Ryuuha"

Momiji looked at her and smiled a small reserved smirk "Hello, I just transferred here and I was told that I was to live with someone named Maka and her weapon soul? That wouldn't be you would it?" She would smile and nod outside but on the inside she cursed lord death. He smiled a bit apologetically and said to her "I'm sorry if it's a problem I can go live with one of the other choices…not very good choices though."

Maka laughed a bit and asked him "Who were the other choices?" Momiji pointed to dark star then to Death the kid and sighed still smiling his reserved little smirk. Maka burst out laughing and said "you don't even know them how do you know they are so bad?"

Momiji looked at her and said "You're the only choice I didn't meet. Death's place was to…clean and perfect. Dark star is…full of himself. I have heard great things about you from my uncle" he stuttered a bit "uh...i mean lord death" Maka's eyes grew wide.

"Your lord death's nephew! That would make death your cousin…doesn't your father want you to stay with hi-….wait if you're his nephew who is your father?" Maka sounded confused for as far as she knew lord death had no relatives.

Momiji grimaced at the question "Uhhh, well. Some people call him Lord of the Flies. Others call him the devil. His real name is"

He was cut off by Maka's surprised voice. "Lucifer! You're the devil's son?...are you from hell?" Momiji frowned a bit and nodded.

"I'm from the 7th circle, the one that is fire, ice, and trembling earth. I still was put through punishment even though I was technically hell's prince. That is why I decided to become a death meister. It's nicer here." He looked down and shook his head.

Maka looked sadly at him and thought to herself how terrible it must have been to have a father who actually tortured him; she put a hand on his shoulder. Her hand felt almost a sensation of pure and unrefined power but also of great control and restraint. He gave off more heat than any normal Meister. She said to him with a smile "Of course you can stay with me and soul. It's no problem at all Momiji"

Momiji looked up at her and smiled with relief. Then as -Stein was about to start teaching they heard a loud noise outside the school almost like an explosion. Maka, Momiji, Dark Star, Subaki, and Ryuuha ran to the window to see what was going on and a large group of what looked like humanoid dragons were attacking the school. Momiji swore under his breath and said "I knew my father didn't want me out of hell or doing anything but serving him but sending doom guards! I didn't think he would go this far…" He turned to Ryuuha and she nodded, he extended his hand into open air and he put his hand around Ryuuha's waist. She burst into a ball of light then reformed into a long slender katana. The blade itself was taller than even a scythe weapon. He looked at the widow and said "Soul force" and a wave of soul energy went out from his hand and broke the window. He jumped down and landed in front of the group of strange demons who were walking all over the other students.

The demons looked at him and snarled "Your father sent us to retrieve you Crimson."

Momiji looked at them and yelled "my name is Momiji! And rushed forward slashing at the first one and cutting it in half at the stomach, he spun around and lashed another's right arm off. The wounded demon stumbled backward and the others closed in around him.

Dark Star turned to Subaki and said "Subaki! Ninja sword mode!" she nodded and turned into a ninja sword as commanded and once dark star had grabbed the weapon they jumped down and landed next to Momiji and cut one of the demons across the chest making it stumble.

Kid looked at patty and Liz and they nodded becoming guns, then he said "Beelzebub" and called forth the flying skateboard and jumped of out of the window with it using it to float a bit above the other combatants head's. He shot at some of the demons killing one and driving two more farther back. Maka stood their helpless because soul was in the hospital. She watched as her friend fought these demons but too late she realized that they weren't doing much damage and the ones that had their limbs cut off and weren't killed reformed their missing body parts.

She yelled down to her friends "WATCH OUT THEY REGENERATE!" As she said this one of them swiped its talons across black stars back. He yelled out in pain as the wound both hurt more than a normal wound and burned like it was on fire. The same happen to death the kind except they got him across the chest. Neither of the children was dead but they could not get up to fight.

Franken stein was at the window preparing to jump out when they heard Momiji yell out "RYUUHA! SOUL RESONENCE! HELLISH WRATH!" His hair turned black and grew longer and his skin turned a grayish color. The wind kicked up around him and it blew the hair away from his ears, they were pointed and long like a fairy's or and elf's would have been. His speed and strength were augmented and he dashed around the battle field hacking and slashing the demons to pieces.

Two were left alive after it all was done and they said before teleporting away "We will be back for you crimson. Your father won't forget this." They teleported away, Momiji sighed and returned to normal as the school nurse and some other stuff rushed out to help anyone hurt in the fight.

The nurse turned to look at him and the witch smiled her crooked smile and though to her "What a research specimen he could be." But before she could approach him and ask him to go to her office to get checked up he teleported back up to the class room. She swore under her breath.

When he appeared back in the class room Maka rushed forward and hugged him, his eyes grew wide and he stood there his arms held a bit away from his body. He was dumbfounded, was this girl really hugging him? He lightly hugged her back and blushed when he made contacted with her shoulders as they hugged. Ryuuha turned back into human form and smiled. Maka pulled off eventually and said "Are you ok! Are our friends gonna be ok! What the hell were those things!"

He shook his head "I'm fine but I don't know if they will be the wounds didn't look bad but I'm not a doctor. Those were Doom Guards. The royal guard of the devil and his offspring. That squad used to be mine."

Maka looked at him sadly hen ask timidly "Why…why did they call you crimson?" Momiji glanced at her then sighed again

"My name means crimson blade. They call me crimson because it the first part of the name meaning. I was meant to be a general before I was crowned ruler of hell so they named me crimson blade as a constant reminder I am nothing but a weapon." Momiji looked at the ground Maka might be able to tell a tear or two were welling up in his eyes. She smiled a little at him and hugged him again.

"You are not just a weapon, I just met you and I already like you more than Dark Star and I've known him for years, sadly." Momiji looked up at her tears rolling slowly down his face and he hugged her back. He was crying on someone's shoulder for the first time and he liked how it felt, especially how it felt with Maka. She closed her eyes and smiled, she liked how holding this prince from hell felt.

He looked at her and smiled then broke off the hug and said "I don't know when, but those things will be back, and when they do," he smirked deviously at her, "I cannot wait to see what you and this Soul Eater can do. It's sure to be awe inspiring with someone as pure a soul as you"

She blushed and smiled back at him with a determined look " Oh don't worry, im sure my show will please"

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE**_


End file.
